Healing
by Drstowefan119
Summary: After telling Les off,Andy starts the Divorce proceedings and starts a new life,while,Lu helps her boyfriend recouperate and gears herself for the question she wanted to ask.END OF STORY! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

ÐÏà¡±áþÿ þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿýÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿ þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿRoot Entryÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÀF Ùj& ÃÀ WordDocumentÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ CompObjÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ5^ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  !"#$%&'()*+,-./01234þÿÿÿ6þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÜ¥e#À ñ (, l, l  ªG( ì ˜ Tî GTimes New Roman Symbol ArialTimes New RomanNote:The Characters do not belong to me,they belong to Lifetime Television Network. Chapter One:Help! Exerpts from the Season Finale of Strong Medicine,("NO!!!",Lu yells as Mickey protects her,"BANG!". ) This is my story,Lu comes rushing in with blood on her skirt into Rittenhouse Hospital's Emergency Room,"Nick,Help him!",Lu yells as Nick rips open Mickey's shirt,"Let's see here,Pulse is 99,B.P.:85/40,Respirations:46,Pulse Ox:75%,Temp is at 103.6,Let's intubate,get me a point 5 cuffed please,get me a CBC,Chem.7,UA,ABG,Lytes,Portable chest,and a CT of the Chest,Please". Just then,Mickey's Vitals drop rapidly,"Pulse down to 44,B.P.:55/10,and temp is down to 92.3." In the mess of machines Nick yells out,"Page Pulmonology STAT!"In the O.R. Nick is able to save Mickey as he has a Collapsed Lung.Meanwhile......Andy Campbell,M.D. is still staying overnight with Jesse after Her back surgery for scolosis,"Great,My Daughter had Back Surgery,I just pulled the plug on my 20 year marriage with Les,and my life is a total mess."Andy muttered under her breath. ñDEFWXYû÷óïëçãß]c]c]c]c]c]c]c]cñEFXYýûù÷õññ(ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ7 K@ñÿNormala "A@òÿ¡"Default Paragraph FontÐÿ@þÿ ÿÿÿÿ ÀFMicrosoft Word 6.0 Document MSWordDocô9²q 


	2. Chapter Two:Coming Home

Note:I Don't Own These Characters,Lifetime does.  
  
Chapter Two:Coming Home  
  
"Welcome Home!",Andy said as she helped Jesse through the front door.  
Jesse had had Back Surgery five days earlier and finally she was home.  
"Jesse,Lizzie,can you sit down on the couch for a minute?"Andy asked  
as she hung up their coats."Girls,Your Dad and I are getting a divorce."  
Andy Told them as she went to get them something to eat."What?!,how could you!",Jesse  
started screaming at Andy."Hon,your Dad hit me and lied about getting help,that's just  
no good.",Andy explained.Jesse,now angry at her mother,ran up to her room.Meanwhile...  
Lu was in Mickey's Hospital room helping him get situated before he is discharged.  
"Mickey,Can I ask you something?",Lu said while folding Mickey's clothes."How would you feel about you  
moving in with Marc and I?"  
To Be Continued........ 


	3. DIVORCE

Note:I do not own these characters,Lifetime does.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What?,are you serious?",Lu asked as a tear ran down her eye."Duh?,i love you"mickey answered back."Yes,Yes I will!"Lu screamed as she kissed him.Meanwhile...in the courthouse,Andy was at the Divorce hearing of her and her husband,Les."Mrs.Campbell will recieve full custody,and child support,and alimony until both children are 18,courts adjourned"the judge said as he banged his gavel  
  
"Les,i didn't want it to be this way."Andy said as Les bumped her on the shoulder as he tore through the courtroom.Lu and Mickey set the date for October 12th,and Lu was planning.  
  
Will Lu go through with the wedding?find out in Chapter four. 


	4. Supoenas&Warrants&Court Marshalls,Oh,My!

Note:I still don't own these characters.  
  
Chapter 4:Supoenas&Warrants&Court Marshalls,Oh My!  
  
it's been three months since mickey got shot by one of Lu's Patients,  
  
now they're in court as Annesha faced Attempted murder and Aggravated Assassult.  
  
within ten hours,the verdict come back...."Guilty",Annesha was sentenced to 75 year in prison  
  
and possibility of parole after 40 of those years are served.  
  
Lu breaths a sigh of relief as Mickey and her,go home.But back to Andy's situation....  
  
she's been divorced for three months,and she thinks she's ready to start dating,  
  
but one day in the ER,Nick catches her offguard,"Andy,Will you go out with Me?" 


	5. Chapter Five:The Chapel Of Love

Note:still don't own these characters.  
  
Chapter Five:The Chapel of Love  
  
"What?",Andy said shocked and suprised.Nick Repeated it,  
  
finally Andy said yes,and was glad she had a date for Lu's Wedding.  
  
the bells rang at 4 p.m. at Philadelphia Catholic Church as the sun dimmed into the ocean,  
  
Lu,looking beautiful walked down the aisle in Dr.Jackson's arm and Became Luisa Arenas in front of 650 people.  
  
afterwards,Lu and Mickey left for Hawaii,and Andy took Marc home as he was staying with her for a week.  
  
That night,Andy thinks about taking her and Nick's Relationship up a notch. 


	6. Chapter Six:Pregnant?

Chapter 6:Pregnant?  
  
Three months after Lu and Mickey's wedding,Lu came down with the flu. "Blahhh!",Lu puked as she put her head between her knees.  
  
One week later,Lu bought a pregnancy test."Positive!!!!!",Lu screamed at the test,"I'm 33."  
  
Three months after finding out,Andy gave her an ultrasound,they found three heartbeats!!! Lu was due in September.  
  
Lu took maternity leave in August to prepare for the birth.On the night of September 12th,Lu went into labor.  
  
"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW",Lu screamed as she squeezed Mickey's hand until it was blue.But in the early morning hours,something went wrong.  
  
"She's seizing,Dr.Campbell.",Andy ran to Lu's room,"Push of Ativan and get a bite block.",She screamed at Peter.  
  
Around Noon on September 13th,Lu had 2 girls and one boy.  
  
What will happen next????? 


	7. Chapter Seven:Erica,Emma & Emmett

Chapter 7:Erica,Emma,and Emmett  
  
Lu went home on the 16th and was back in the clinic by early November,But Andy had her own troubles.  
  
Her period was 3 weeks late,She knew she was pregnant.So on April 26th,Andy and Nick were married in a Philadelphia  
  
Church.On August 20th,Andy went into labor,17 hours later she had a baby boy,Nicholas Andrew Biancavilla.  
  
Tune in on February 25th for chapter 8. 


	8. Chapter Eight:Clinic Under Fire

Chapter 8:Clinic Under Fire  
  
By late February,Andy and Lu were finally at the clinic at the same time.  
  
One day,one of Lu's patient's boyfriend threatened her after Lu told her to leave him.  
  
"You Bitch,You will pay," the boyfriend said as he walked out of the RWHC in a hurry.  
  
Three days later,"There's been reports of a bomb in the building." Dr. Jackson said over the intercom.  
  
Suddenly,the phone rings,"You have ten minutes until it goes off,Bitch,better save yourself."  
  
......Will they find the bomb in time?......find out in the final chapter of Healing. 


	9. Chapter Nine:The Final Few Minutes

Chapter 9:The Final Few Minutes  
  
"There is only five minutes until the bomb detonates and kills us all."  
  
the bomb squad captain told them. An hour ago,the RWHC found out that a bomb was implanted in the hospital,  
  
now they are fighting for their lives. As the final minute approached,Lu and Andy called their families and told them that they might not be home tonight.  
  
"We found the bomb!!!" a man yelled as he ripped away carpeting......Computer voice:"Only twenty-five seconds to detonation."  
  
"Shit,Shit,Shit." Lu muttered under her breath. "Run away and don't look back." the captain said. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...KA-BOOM!!!  
  
The whole hospital exploded killing probably over 10,000 people on impact. Lu and Andy,However,were still alive but injured. Andu had a broken leg and Lu had a crushed pelvis.  
  
With the Clinic gone,Lu got a job at Northwestern Hospital in Chicago and Andy got a job at Bellevue Hospital in New York. Yet again,they begin where they started,with healing.  
  
THE END 


End file.
